Influenza
by snower0821
Summary: Benarkah sebuah ciuman dapat menyembuhkan flu ? Humor gagal. SiBum, GS :)


**Title : Influenza**

**Cast : -Kim Kibum**

** -Choi Siwon**

**Support cast : Lee Hyukjae Suju**

**Pairing : SiBum couple**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Hanya minjem nama doang, ceritanya miliknya saya **

**Note : Gaje, typo(s), tak layak publish *tapinekatpublish**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Lets Reading *wuusshh**

5 cm lagi . . .

3 cm lagi . . .

1 cm lagi . . .

Bibir itu semakin mendekat, mendekat dan terus mendekat. Sepasang yeoja dan namja itu pun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi bibir joker itu merasakan manisnya bibir kissable yang berada di depannya, jika saja suara menyebalkan itu tidak terdengar kembali.

Hatchii . . .

Hatchii . . .

Selain menutup mata, sekarang sang yeoja juga menutup mulutnya. Juga sedikit memundurkan kepala agar namjachingunya yang tampan tidak terkena cipratan saat dia sedang bersin.

" Kau baik-baik saja Kibummie ? " tanya namja tampan dibalik kemudi.

" Hmm . . . " hanya gumaman kecil yang diberikan Kibum sebagai jawaban.

Hatchii . .

" Sepertinya kau benar-benar terkena flu, chagiya. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, cuaca juga semakin dingin, " ucap namja atletis itu akhirnya. Dia tidak ingin yeojachingunya mendapatkan flu yang semakin parah. Yah, meskipun tak dipungkiri Siwon –namjachingu Kibum- itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa karena telah menggagalkan rencana Siwon untuk merasakan manisnya bibir kissable milik Kibum.

^.^

Selama perjalanan ke rumah, Kibum pun tidak berhenti untuk bersin dan mengelap ingus yang ingin keluar dari hidungnya. Penyakit ini sepertinya memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kibum bila musim dingin tiba. Meskipun telah pergi ke dokter, tapi penyakit ini akan datang lagi dan lagi tanpa diminta bila sudah memasuki musim dingin.

" Kau sudah pergi ke dokter, Kibummie ? " tanya Siwon memegang pipi chubby Kibum yang terlihat memerah karena kedinginan.

" Aku belum ada waktu untuk kesana, Si-hatchii . . . wonnie, " ucap Kibum dengan terselip suara bersin di dalamnya. " Lagi pula aku tidak mau minum obat yang tidak ada khasiatnya, apa k-hatchii . .au punya saran lain ? "

" Sudah lelah minum obat, eoh ? " tanya Siwon prihatin. Dan anggukan Kibum cukup menjawab begitu tidak menyenangkannya bila kau harus meminum obat terus menerus tapi tanpa hasil.

.

.

.

Hatchii . .

" Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak pergi ke kampus hari ini, kenapa kau tidak menurutinya, Kibummie ? " kesal namja tampan kepada yeojachingu yang berada disebelahnya.

" Aku baik-baik saja Siwonnie, hanya flu biasa, "

Slurkk !

Suara ingus yang dipaksa kembali masuk ke hidung terdengar dari yeoja yang berpakaian tebal setelah menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Sekarang Kibum lebih pantas disebut teroris dari pada seorang mahasiswi cantik yang akan berangkat ke kampusnya.

Meskipun suhu disekitarnya sudah mulai menurun karena musim sebentar lagi memasuki bulan Desember, tapi pakaian yang Kibum kenakan sekarang terlalu berlebihan. Dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, semuanya tertutupi oleh pakaian yang berbahan tebal. Mulai dari topi rajutan yang menutupi rambut indahnya, baju berlapis yang dibalut sweater tebal dan masih ditambah jaket yang dipakainya yang terbuat dari bahan parasut yang tentunya juga sangat tebal, sarung tangan yang menutupi jari-jari lentiknya, celana dan sepatu yang semuanya akan menghalau dingin yang akan menyentuh tubuh indah Kibum. Tak lupa syal yang juga menutupi leher jenjangnya. Mungkin Kibum sekarang layak disebut dengan teroris cantik, karena pakaian yang semuanya tebal dan tertutup, tapi hanya menyisakan wajah cantiknya saja.

" Meskipun begitu kau itu harus banyak beristirahat, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali untuk pergi ke kampus hari ini ? Apa kau ingin bertemu penggemar-penggemar mesum mu itu, eoh ? " yeojachingu Siwon ini memang terbilang primadona kampus. Meskipun sudah berstatus sebagai yeojachingu pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, itu tidak membuat namja-namja di kampus Inha University menyerah untuk mendekatinya.

" Mengapa aku harus menemui nam-(hatcii) ja-namja mesum itu kalau aku sendiri sudah me-(hatcii) miliki namja super mesum di kampus ? " sindir Kibum. Apa Siwon tidak melihat dirinya sendiri yang juga terlampau mesum bila sudah berdua saja dengan Kibum.

Sebenarnya alasan Kibum memaksakan berangkat, selain bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya bila membolos nanti adalah Kibum juga tidak ingin namjachingu super tampannya digoda oleh yeoja-yeoja centil di kampus mereka. Selain Kibum, Siwon sendiri sebenarnya juga incaran para yeoja-yeoja centil sok cantik dikampus mereka. Wajar bila Kibum lebih memilih berangkat dan mengamankan kekasihnya dari pada harus member kesempatan sekecil apa pun pada yeoja-yeoja itu. Mereka memang pasangan yang pencemburu, k k ~

" Kenapa kau selalu menganggap perbuatanku itu mesum, Kibummie ? Padahal aku hanya mengungkapkan betapa besarnya cinta dan sayangku padamu, lagi pula aku hanya melakukan itu padamu, tidak seperti namja-namja itu " bela Siwon.

" Tentu saja kau harus melakukan itu hanya padaku (hatchii), kalau sampai kau berani melakukan itu pada yeoja lain, awas kau ! " ancam Kibum mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan Siwon.

" Berarti kalau dengan namja bolehkan ? " goda Siwon dengan suara yang dibuat manja.

" Yak ! (hatchii) " sebenarnya Kibum berniat ingin membalas perkataan Siwon tapi dia mulai lelah dengan bersin yang dari tadi tidak mau berhenti berbunyi membuatnya kelelahan.

" Sudahlah Kibummie, karena kau tidak mau tinggal di rumah sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahat saja, arraseo ? k k ~ " merasa menang dari perdebatan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan yeojachingu cantiknya ini, Siwon terkekeh geli melihat Kibum yang hanya bisa cemberut sekarang.

Chuu ~

Satu kecupan ringan di daratkan Siwon di pipi merona Kibum, agar Snow White nya itu tidak ngambek lagi. Tapi bukannya tersenyum Kibum malah semakin memajukan bibirnya yang sekarang tampak seperti bebek imut.

" Dasar kuda mesum, " lirih Kibum kemudian.

Setelahnya Kibum menuruti perkataan Siwon untuk beristirahat, hanya suara ac mobil yang kini terdengar karena yeoja cantik itu telah tertidur dan namja tampan yang disebelahnya fokus dengan mobil yang sedang dikendarainya.

.

.

.

Siwon memandangi wajah damai Kibum saat tertidur. Cantik. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan yeoja yang ada disebelahnya. Bagaimana pun keadaan dan pose yang dilakukan Kibum, pasti akan terlihat cantik dimata Siwon.

" Eung ~ " Kibum mengerjapkan matanya imut. Kedua tangannya pun ikut serta mengucek mata yang mulai menampakkan kelereng bening di dalamnya.

" Sudah bangun chagiya ? " tanya Siwon mengusap kepala Kibum.

" Sejak kapan kita sampai ? " tanya Kibum bingung.

" Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, kenapa ? " Siwon memandang sayang Kibum.

" Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, Siwonnie ? Jadikan kau tidak perlu menungguku sampai terbangun, apa kau tidak bosan, eoh ? " sesal Kibum.

" Aku tidak keberatan menunggumu selama apa pun, lagi pula aku menyukai wajahmu saat tertidur. Mirip malaikat, " puji Siwon tulus.

Blush . .

Pipi bulat dan kenyal yang memang telah berwarna merah itu, semakin lucu saat sedang merona. Tangan Siwon pun gemas untuk ingin mencubitnya.

Nyuut !

" Aargh ! Yak, appo Siwonnie ! " seru Kibum kesal. Apa Siwon pikir pipi Kibum terbuat dari karet bisa main cubit seenaknya. Meskipun terlihat chubby dan kenyal (?) tetap saja sakit bila dicubit.

" Ahahaha, itu karena kau sungguh menggemaskan Kibummie, " kekeh Siwon. Menyesal dengan yang telah dia lakukan, Siwon mengusap bekas cubitannya dipipi putih Kibum.

Kibum yang masih kesal, hanya mengrucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Dia membiarkan Siwon mengusap pipinya yang masih terasa berdenyut. Meskipun tidak dengan tenaga penuh, tapi dasarnya tangan Siwon memang kuat, dan menyentuh kulit halus Kibum pasti akan terasa sakit tentunya.

Melihat Kibum yang hanya diam, mengrucutkan bibir dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada ditambah keadaan mereka yang hanya berdua di dalam mobil membuat Siwon tidak bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak merasakan bibir Kibum yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Dengan tangan kanan yang masih mengusap pipi Kibum, Siwon mencoba menolehkan kepala Kibum yang menatap lurus kedepan agar menghadapnya. Agar wajah mereka dapat saling memandang. Dengan perlahan wajah Kibum yang menatap lurus kedepan, mengikuti arah gerakan tangan Siwon yang menuntun wajahnya untuk menatap sang kekasih.

Tatapan Siwon yang begitu lembut tapi sangat memenjara serta tangannya yang masih setia menempel dipipi Kibum, membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Hanya diam, tanpa penolakan atau kalimat protes yang keluar dari bibir kissable yang sesekali ditatap oleh Siwon. Begitu perlahan dan sangat pelan, wajah tampan dan tegas itu sedikit demi sedikit mengarah maju. Bibir jokernya pun berniat untuk menggapai bibir sexy yeoja cantik yang ada di depannya. Kibum hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mata.

5 cm lagi . . .

3 cm lagi . . .

1 cm lagi . . .

Bibir joker Siwon berhasil menempel di bibir sexy Kibum. Saat akan memulai aksinya, dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Kibum memundurkan wajahnya dari Siwon dan-

Hatchii . . .

Suara indah namun sangat menyebalkan bagi Siwon terdengar kembali. Bagai de javu, Siwon merasa pernah mengalami hal yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Kenapa Kibum selalu bersin disaat yang tidak tepat, saat Siwon ingin mengungkapkan betapa dia sangat mencintai Kibum dengan sebuah ciuman. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Kibum sendirilah yang menggagalkannya.

" Huuft ! " hembusan nafas kekecewaan terdengar dari bibir Siwon yang telah kembali gagal merasakan betapa manisnya bibir yeojachingunya ini.

Hatchii . . .

Slurkk !

" Mianhae Siwonnie ~ " tahu bahwa Siwon kembali merasa kecewa karena bersin dan flunya, Kibum mencoba meminta maaf atas keadaan yang dia sendiri tidak kehendaki.

" Gwaenchana chagi, sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang. Kajja ! " tidak ingin kembali kehilangan kendali karena terlalu lama berdua dengan Kibum ditempat yang juga mendukung, akhirnya Siwon lebih memilih mengajak Kibum keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke dalam kampus.

Tapi wajah cantik Kibum masih menunjukkan rasa bersalah, Kibum merasa dia selalu menghalangi Siwon bila ingin menciumnya. Sebenarnya, Kibum pun juga telah merindukan bibir tipis milik Siwon itu. Semenjak memasuki musim dingin, Siwon selalu gagal merasakan bibir manis milik Kibum. Karena setiap ingin menciumnya, suara indah dan menyebalkan itu kembali terdengar.

Merasa masih ada yang mengganjal dihati yeoja cantiknya, Siwon mengusap pucuk kepala Kibum " Jeongmal gwaenchana chagiya, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku akan mencari cara agar flu itu tidak akan kembali lagi saat musim dingin tiba. Jadi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu lagi, arraseo ? "

Chuu ~

Meski tidak bisa mencium bibir Kibum, tapi Siwon masih bisa mendaratkan ciumannya di kening sang kekasih. Sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, Siwon curahkan semua yang ada dihatinya lewat ciumannya tersebut. Sekaligus untuk menyakinkan Kibum bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Betapa bahagianya tanaman indah itu mendapat tatapan mata namja yang di idolakan seluruh yeoja Inha University ini. Namja ini hanya diam memandang tanaman yang tertata rapi di hadapannya. Apa kalian pikir seorang namja tampan idola kampus ini menyukai tanaman ? Tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya sedang berpikir saat ini, dan beruntunglah dia berpikir dengan menatap tanaman cantik itu.

" Yo, Siwon-ah ! " seru namja pemilik gummy smile yang tiba-tiba menepuk punggung Siwon dan duduk di hadapannya, menghalangi namja tampan itu dari sang tanaman beruntung.

Pletakk !

" Arrgh ! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh ! " seru namja yang baru datang kesal. Kenapa tiba-tiba sahabat tampannya ini memukul kepalanya? 'Apa Siwon sedang terganggu pikirannya ? ' batin namja yang mendapat julukan monyet ini.

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengagetkanku seperti itu, monyet ? " seru Siwon juga merasa kesal. Pasalnya namjachingu Kibum ini, sedang bingung. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana menyembuhkan Kibum dari flu dan pileknya tanpa membawanya pergi ke dokter.

" Kau sendiri kenapa melamun, huh ? Apa kau sedang berbaik hati pada yeoja-yeoja yang ada disini untuk memandang wajah tampanmu ini secara cuma-cuma ? ck, " kekeh namja pemilik nama asli Eunhyuk ini, ingin menyentuh pipi Siwon tapi namja itu dengan sigap langsung menghindar.

" Aku sedang berpikir, Eunhyuk-ah " jawab Siwon.

" Aku baru tahu, Choi Siwon juga bisa berpikir, k k k ~ " kekeh Eunhyuk mengejek.

" YAK ! Kau ini ! " tangan Siwon hendak kembali diarahkan untuk memukul Eunhyuk tapi diurungkannya. " Kibummie sedang flu, apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyuk ? "

" Tentu saja membawanya ke dokter. Kau ini tampan tapi begitu saja harus bertanya dulu, ck " sela Eunhyuk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

" Kibummie tidak ingin pergi ke dokter, dia pikir percuma saja minum obat tapi flu dan pileknya tetap tidak sembuh. Aku bingung harus bagaimana ? " tanya Siwon pasrah.

" Hmm . . . begitu ya ? Sebenarnya, aku punya cara yang lebih baik dari pada harus pergi ke dokter. Tapi, apa Kibum mau melakukannya ? " ucap Eunhyuk nampak berpikir. Tangannya bergerak mengusap dagu, membuat pose berpikir seolah ini adalah cara yang mungkin akan ditolak Kibum.

" Apa itu ? Mungkin aku akan membujuknya nanti. Tapi, itu tidak akan menyakiti Kibum-ku kan ? " sergah Siwon cepat.

" Tenang saja, aku rasa Kibum pasti akan menyukainya," terlihat seringaian tipis dibibir tipis Eunhyuk.

Namja pemilik gummy smile itu perlahan mendekati Siwon, sempat ingin menghindar tapi Eunhyuk lebih cepat untuk menahan lengan Siwon agar tetap diam di tempatnya. Setelahnya hanya terlihat Eunhyuk sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Siwon.

" MWO ? ! " teriak siwon mengagetkan seluruh orang yang ada dikantin sekarang.

" YAK ! Kau ini berisik sekali, apa perlu berteriak seperti itu, huh ? Kau ingin menulikan telingaku ? ! " ucap Eunhyuk geram sambil mengusap telinganya yang masih berdering akibat teriakan Siwon yang tiba-tiba.

" Hehe mian, tapi apa benar itu bisa menyembuhkan flu Kibum? " tanya Siwon sedikit berbisik.

" Apa kau meragukan ucapanku Siwonnie ? Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya sendiri, aku rasa itu akan lebih menguntungkanmu dari pada Kibum, " ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada yang menggoda membuat Siwon terlihat ketakutan memandang sahabatnya yang juga berjulukan 'The King of Yadong' ini.

.

.

.

Kepalanya menatap ke atas, menatap langit yang sebentar lagi akan menurunkan saljunya. Keningnya berkerut, memikirkan perkataan sahabat baiknya tadi. " Apa aku harus menuruti monyet itu ? " tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Hup !

Gelap. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menutupi penglihatannya. Reflek Siwon ingin memelintir tangan yang telah berani berbuat tidak sopan padanya, tapi saat mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan mungil yang aromanya telah sangat Siwon hafal, namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan berbalik memegang jari-jari lentik itu.

Chuu . ,

" Kenapa duduk sendirian disini, hmm ? " satu pertanyaan halus diberikan yeoja cantik bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan ringan dipipi Siwon.

" Apa kau sudah selesai ? " sepasang tangan melingkar dileher Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu harus sedikit menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk dapat melihat yeojachingu nya.

" Hmm, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Siwonnie ~ " rajuk yeoja cantik itu melepas pelukannya dari leher Siwon.

" Aku sedang menunggumu, chagi. Kajja, kita pulang. Cuaca semakin dingin disini, " ajak Siwon merangkul bahu Kibum dan mengajaknya menuju ke parkiran mobil.

^.^

Hatchii . .

Slurrk !

Siwon benar-benar bingung sekarang, bagaimana cara menyampaikan saran yang diberikan Eunhyuk pada Kibum. Bagaiman kalau itu tidak berhasil. Tapi melihat Kibum yang terus bersin dan mengelap ingusnya, Siwon merasa memang harus mencoba apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

" Kenapa diam saja ? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan Siwonnie ? " tanya Kibum melihat Siwon yang hanya diam saja memandanginya.

" Apa kau benar tidak ingin pergi ke dokter, Kibummie ? " tanya Siwon memastikan.

" Percuma saja Siwonnie, kau kan juga tahu fluku juga tidak akan sembuh meskipun telah meminum obat dari dokter, " jawab Kibum mantap. " Apa kau sudah menemukan cara lain Siwonnie ? " tanya Kibum berbinar. Nampaknya dari pertanyaan namjachingu nya tadi, Kibum menyimpulkan bahwa Siwon telah mendapatkan sebuah cara untuk menyembuhkan flunya.

" Hemm, mung-kin bisa dikatakan begitu " jawab Siwon ragu.

" Bagaimana caranya Siwonnie ? " sergah Kibum antusias.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Sebaliknya, namja tampan itu meggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan mendekati Kibum. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya bibir Siwon telah mengunci bibir sexy Kibum sebagai sasarannya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Kibum tidak memejamkan mata meskipun bibir Siwon semakin mendekati bibirnya. Bingung dengan yang akan dilakukan namjachingu nya, Kibum hanya diam menunggu tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Siwon.

Hatc-

Seperti biasa saat bibir Siwon hendak menempel dibibir menggodanya, Kibum kembali bersin. Tapi kali ini Siwon tidak tinggal diam, saat merasa yeojachingu nya akan memundurkan kepala, dengan cepat Siwon memegang kedua lengan Kibum agar tetap menatapnya. Alhasil, bersin yang seharusnya keluar terpaksa masuk kembali saat Kibum terkejut dengan kelakuan Siwon yang mendadak.

Kembali Siwon mencoba mendekatkan bibir jokernya pada bibir sexy Kibum, tapi kembali juga yeoja cantik itu berniat menolehkan wajahnya ke samping saat merasa akan bersin. Tapi dengan cepat pula Siwon menggagalkannya lagi, tidak dengan memegang atau meremas kedua bahu Kibum, tapi dengan cara yang lebih spesial. Cara jitu yang disarankan oleh teman monyetnya.

Chuu .,

Berhasil, kali ini Siwon benar-benar berhasil mencium bibir manis milik Kibum. Perlahan namja berdimple itu mengecup lembut bibir merah Kibum, namun setelahnya Siwon benar-benar tidak tahan bila tidak melumat bibir kenyal itu. Tapi, Siwon tidak melumatnya dengan kasar seperti namja-namja yang dipenuhi nafsu sebaliknya Siwon melumat bibir Kibum dengan sangat amat halus. Mengakibatkan yeoja cantik itu sedikit menahan desahannya.

" Kau harus menularkannya kepada orang lain, Kibummie, " jelas Siwon menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka. Merasa masih bingung dengan penjelasan yang Siwon berikan, Kibum menatap Siwon seolah meminta namja itu untuk mejelaskannya lebih detail. " Cara menyembuhkan flu itu kau harus menularkannya pada orang lain, dan cara penularan yang paling efektif adalah lewat sebuah ciuman, "

" Hmm, benarkah ? Aku baru mendengar metode seperti itu. Kau tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesimpitan kan, Siwonnie ? " goda Kibum.

" Ten-tentu saja tidak chagiya, metode itu sebenarnya sudah ada sejak dulu tapi aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang. " jelas Siwon gugup. " Buktinya sekarang kau sudah tidak bersin-bersin lagi, Kibummie "

" Hmm, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Siwonnie. Tapi tunggu dulu, bila aku sembuh dari flu bukankah orang yang aku tulari akan menjadi flu juga ? "

' OMO, benar juga. Berarti aku yang sebentar lagi akan flu ? ' batin Siwon.

" Siwonnie ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya Siwon melihat perubahan wajah tampan Siwon.

Hatchii . . .

Bukan. Bukan Kibum yang bersin, melainkan namja tampan dibelakang kemudi sekarang terkena flu. Benar tebakan Kibum, setelah dirinya sembuh orang yang ditularinyalah yang akan terkena flu sekarang.

Slurrk !

" Hahaha . . . " kekehan terdengar dari bibir manis Kibum.

" Ke-(hatci) napa menertawaiku, eoh ? " tanya Siwon sebal.

" Sebenarnya, kau mendapat metode seperti ini dari siapa Siwonnie ? k k ~ " kekeh Kibum.

" Monyet jelek itu yang telah memberikan saran bodoh seperti ini, awas kau monyet ! " Siwon mengingat wajah Eunhyuk saat membisikan cara konyol dan tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

" Hahaha . . . Emmphh " kekehan Kibum berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah kembali menyapu bibirnya.

" Ap-(emmph) pa yang (emmph) kau lakukan Si (emmph) wonnie ? " tanya Kibum disela-sela lumatan Siwon dibibirnya.

" Aku akan membuat virus sialan ini, tidak akan pernah berani menghampirimu atau menghampiriku lagi. Karena kemarin dia telah membuatmu lelah, sekarang aku yang akan membuatnya kelelahan karena harus bolak-balik ke tubuhmu dan tubuhku. Itu akan membuatnya gila dan akhirnnya meninggalkan kita berdua, " jelas Siwon panjang lebar saat melepas ciumannya dari bibir Kibum.

" Yak ! metode dari mana lagi itu, eoh ? Sebaiknya kita pergi ke dok-(emmph) " belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Siwon kembali menerjang bibir manis KIbum. Sangat lama mereka melakukan ciuman yang awalnya hanya berniat untuk mengusir virus influenza itu, tapi sekarang sepertinya ciuman itu telah berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Memang dasarnya Siwon namja mesum, mungkin ini hanya salah satu tricknya agar bisa kembali merasakan manisnya bibir Kibum yang sangat sangat membuatnya tergoda setiap menatapnya.

' Dasar kuda mesum ' batin Kibum saat berciuman dengan Siwon. Meski begitu, yeoja cantik ini juga tidak berniat menyudahi pagutan panas yang terjadi antara dirinya dan sang kekasih.

.

" Apa kubilang, cara itu akan lebih menguntungkanmu dari pada Kibum. Kau berhutang padaku, Choi Siwon, k k k ~ " ucap namja 'The King of Yadong' yang sekarang tertawa saat mengintip dari jauh sebuah mobil sport yang sekarang sedikit bergoyang karena gerakan di dalamnya.

END

.

.

.

Mianhae sangat sangat gaje dan tidak bermutu ^^ terinspirasi saat aku terkena flu dan akhirnya menular ke teman-teman satu kelas, k k ~

Review ? Gomawo ^.^ *bow

ega0821


End file.
